


Call it nothing

by AlyysaWayne



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Sexswap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyysaWayne/pseuds/AlyysaWayne
Summary: Then he sensed the jealousy and love,burning in the dreams of the dead of night.





	Call it nothing

**Author's Note:**

> 性转！重要角色死亡！cp向！报社短打产物！

-

她仰面朝上，感受到寒冷的夜雨把盔甲洗干净，接着渗透寒气，缓缓侵入。十秒前，原力重重地压迫她的神经，给予危险的警告，她的肌肉记忆使她手里的光剑向上反刺，沉重的黑色靴子在西斯圣殿的地板上摩擦滑动又站稳。她觉得自己就要失败了，在一分钟前的决斗中被劈开的头盔中露出一只邪恶的金色眼睛，她身上少有的完好部分正流露出死亡阴影。火焰已经摧毁了她的容貌和健康，黑暗面被仇恨无限放大，阴暗的海浪从黑色的洋流中涨潮，就要淹没整个愤怒的银河。

红光剑和绿光剑交错着，拿着全息仪的男孩已经离开，她不认为自己还有什么继续留下纠缠的意义。事实上他们的每一次光剑相撞都在越发逼近死亡，他们中会有一个人无法走出这座圣殿。而他们都知道会是谁。她感到受伤的肺里火辣的痛感席卷整个身体，握紧了光剑的机械手藏在黑色手套下面，每一个零件都蓄力闭合。

拿着绿色光剑的男孩不着痕迹地挪开一小段距离，很快地，她意识到自己永远也无法像他一样轻盈地移动了，现在她像背负着巨壳的蜗牛，每走一步都依靠着机械能量的消耗，维持将死的生命。她为见到故人而愤怒，尽管他刚刚告诉她他不会再离开了。所以他选择了死。

多么愚蠢啊。黑色的盔甲朝前走了一步，金色眼睛里翻涌起黑暗的力量。就像天行者。

她还无法很快杀死他，至少没有以前那么容易了。她该在很久前就动手，很久、比她所能回忆起的还要久，在克里斯托弗的陆地上坚称是她的徒弟的男孩，一个还没长大的毛头小子，仰起头的时候能看见一双怀着仰慕的眼睛，把支离破碎的东西一点点重新拼凑好。

红光剑停下了，原力中爆发的战意却没有消失。温暖的光明变得可怖而黑暗，熟悉的面孔藏在黑色面具下面。男孩可以从面具碎裂的一角看见她寒冷的金色眼睛，眼睛旁皲裂的伤痕向下蔓延，一直到面具遮盖的地方消失在黑暗里，神秘地。

就像他猜的那样，她本来快死了，却没有，这不幸运。

西斯现在没有一寸肌肤暴露在空气里面了，灵动的步伐变得迟缓，温暖的手变成了机械制品。他仅仅是回想起战争的日子，竟然感到了难以言说的怀念，他是在死亡线上挣扎的正义，是被一个无畏的英雄点燃的星火，她是共和国年轻有为的将军，他的师傅。

他觉得自己该说点什么，但他和面前的西斯一样沉默。

她的语言和行动都是坚定的，她的怀抱却是柔软的。硝烟的味道侵入绝地的衣袍，打造她的人格，她在黄昏踏进绝地的圣殿，黑色的靴子在光滑地面上踏出声音，每个人都愿意回头看她笑的样子。

然后他感到情感在发酵，不属于绝地的、来自基因可以摧毁一切的本能，他察觉到和迷茫爱憎相伴而生的妒忌，燃烧在夜深人静的幻梦里，释放在她蓝色的眼睛中，成为永远也不可能开口的秘密。

距离他们上一次光剑相交四分钟，她的光剑架住了他的光剑。这使他们的距离靠得很近，近到他可以清晰的看见她烧伤的面部皮肤，被毁灭的容颜埋葬在盔甲的幽灵中，柔软的棕色鬈发在烈火中被灼烧，嘶吼的仇恨化作黑暗的力量，呼吸被剥夺，机器和导管插入身体，使他爱的人重生成一个恶魔。他可以向下压，让她的喉咙被自己的光剑割断，也可以向后，让关闭的圣殿大门全部映入眼帘，然后猩红的光剑刺入身体，他将给予她他最后可以给的生命。

这不简单，但也不难，她仍然抓着他最宝贵的东西，而他可以把一切都交付出去。他几近贪婪地注视着她的眼睛，仿佛他依旧是那个懦弱的毛头小子，在师傅的怀抱里偷偷脸红，总是躲避，直到最后还妄想自己能够亲吻那张布满伤痕的脸上、冷漠的金色眼睛。

不过，他知道自己会选择什么了。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 我报社然后我就爽了


End file.
